Through the Night, To the Day
by sesshys-flame-of-faith
Summary: Kaoru is a vampire her coven lives near a party of seekers. Kenshin is a seeker, his pray:Vampires. Can Kaoru save her friends, can she change the seekers beliefs, will they let her change them? Can they share love, or are they doomed to hatred forever.
1. Seekers of the Night

Sfof: Hey all this is another story that I have had in my mind for a while, except the fact that I have taken so long to get in typed out. Mostly its OOC so if you don't like that kind of story then you might not want to read this one. I got really bored in school and figured I might as well start this story so it will get out of my head. I came a lot easier than I thought I would so I really had fun writing it. It's amazing how being bored in school can create some of the best stories. Well I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Seekers of the NightVoices…flashes of color on every side…a sharp pain…strong arms…

_Safety…whispers of comfort as I fall into darkness…_

Kaoru muffled the sound that wanted to escape her throat, though a little whimper flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. She had been having the same dream for a few nights and she still didn't understand what it meant.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

Kaoru looked up and stared at Aoshi Shinomori, and then slowly she nodded. She knew it was too hopeful to think he wouldn't delve deeper.

"What is it, what happened? It wasn't the dream again was it?"

Slowly she nodded again.

"Kaoru, come with me. You need something to drink." Aoshi turned and walked out of the room with Kaoru close behind.

"Why don't you do something about this dream?"

"Because I can't figure out what it means, I never see the people that are chasing me. I always wake up at the same moment, when I fall unconscious in the dream," she stirred her hot chocolate.

"Hmmm… I don't really know what to do." She stared at Aoshi, wondering what he was thinking. "Have you fed lately, or have you gone without?"

"I have been feeding on small animals, but I haven't had time to do a thorough hunt to feed."

"Kaoru, you need to feed on more then just small animals, we are going out on a hunt, right now." Kaoru smiled at her surrogate brother, he very rarely showed his concern without keeping it hidden.

"Where are you going?" A small girl came in, followed by a grown man covered in bandages.

"Hunting."

"Oh, I'm coming too, I haven't fed in days." The girl smiled and Kaoru went to hug her.

"Did you have fun?" A nod was her only reply as the girl clung to her tightly; you would never know all of their ages were higher then forty years old.

"I shall come as well; I need to get out of here. Where are we going to hunt?" Aoshi shrugged at the man in bandages. "Very well, we shall go to the Deep cut forest on the East Side of the valley. Humans rarely go there."

"What about the seekers and hunters, they practically live there…?" Tsubame shivered, a seeker had almost killed her when she had just been changed. That was when Kaoru had found her and the seeker had just…let her go. Kaoru had never understood it; the grown man just looked at her and Tsubame and said, 'go, before you get caught by someone other than me.' Kaoru had not asked questions, just taken the hurt girl and ran. Kaoru held her tighter, and then pushed her slightly away from her body.

"No one will hurt you; we will not let either of you get hurt." Kaoru stared at Shishio and smiled a thankful smile. His eyes softened slightly but other then that he did not acknowledge her. He was the one that had found Kaoru right after she had been changed. The one that had changed her had left her to fend for herself, not knowing what to do with her or how to bring her into a world he barely knew himself. Shishio had found her and helped her, leading her to his home and taking her in. She had no parents to go home too or any other family so no one would miss her. She was after all, a vampire now.

"Are we going or not? Oh hey Kaoru, are you ok? You look like you haven't rested in a while." Tsubame blushed as everyone looked at her.

"Yes I am fine," Kaoru gave Aoshi a look that clearly said 'keep quiet or I'll kill you.'

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Shishio took off, jumping lightly out the window. Kaoru, Tsubame and Aoshi took off after him.

"Wait for me!"

Kaoru looked behind her toward her best friend, Seta Sojiro. The group slowed till he caught up then went even faster then before.

Shishio smiled, "Split!" everyone broke off in different directions, looking for their favorite meals.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin stood up and stretched looking out the window to the setting sun.

"Hey, you're up, good I was just coming to get you and Sano." Misao walked into the room, smiling at the redheaded man.

"I'm up but I can't say the same for Sano, but you may take the pleasure of waking him up." Kenshin smiled at the small bubbly girl and motioned toward the other bed.

Misao grinned wickedly and tiptoed toward the bed. Stopping a few feet from it, she made a running leap and landed directly on the big lump in the bed.

"Oomph…ouch…hey!"

"See ya!" Misao scrambled up and bolted out of the room.

"Get back here you little twerp!" The lump attempted to stand and failed tripping over his bed sheets.

Kenshin chuckled and went to rescue the struggling man.

"We need to get out onto patrol that means stop fooling around."

"Ya…ya, I'm working on it, that little brat." Sano stood and went to get a shower. "Be out in a few." Kenshin smiled and turned back to the mirror, putting his hair up into the usual ponytail. It was easiest to manage when it was up. He stared out of the window, watching the sun set the last little bit to get behind the mountains.

"So when are we going, or are we just going to sit here and wait for the rooster?" Misao walked into the room, waiting for some sort of response that she said anything.

"We need to wait for the full party, you know that."

"Oh, right, I forgot…he he," Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"No, really?"

"Kay, are we going to go now," Sano asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Ya, now that you're all finished primping, rooster head!"

"You little brat." Sano made a grab for her and missed by a full four feet. Misao bounded over the table and dashed past Sano, running for the exit. Sano whirled and grabbed again missing by inches.

"Nah nah nah nah nah! I'm still faster then you so there," Misao stuck her tongue out at him and spun out of the room.

"She's still faster then you Sano, you need to work on your speed."

"Na, she is just so small and light, it will where off eventually."

Kenshin smirked at his attempt to save his pride.

"No, it won't she has always been faster then you, I think she always will be, just face it and be done with it." Sano glared at his friend, who shrugged.

"Let's go."

They all whirled to see the bearer of the deep voice. Hiko Seijiro, their 'father figure' was standing in the doorway waiting for them to get ready.

Kenshin nodded and walked to his stand, picking up his favorite sword, the Sakabato, he tied it into place, leaving room for a dagger that Misao handed to him.

Both of the others followed suit, moving to grab their weapons of choice. Ninja weaponry for Misao and bands for Sano's fists, those were the only weapons he needed.

"Meet in the entrance hall in five minutes, if you're late you don't come." All of them nodded once as Hiko left the room.

"Okay, get your weapons and get moving, Sano tell Meg to be on call, and Misao, warn Yahiko." Both nodded and went to do as they were told. Kenshin grabbed his coat and walked out into the hall. Looking around he sighed, more work to do. Reaching the entrance hall, Kenshin leaned against the wall, waiting for the others to meet up with him.

"Kenshin, scout ahead, don't engage if there is more then one or two. You know the rules." Kenshin turned to the source and nodded at Hiko. "I will wait for the others. We will all meet at the lake, got it?" Kenshin nodded again and bounded out the door.

Running at full speed, Kenshin headed for the forest. Glancing around he noticed his surroundings, hoping that no one came up on him in the wide-open space. Moving faster, Kenshin broke through the tree line with relief. Stopping by a tree he waited to see if any animals were around and looked up. The moon was almost full, that meant that vampires were sure to be out, maybe some werewolves, but those weren't their priority unless they went rogue, and then they were a problem. It also meant that they would have excellent sight. Kenshin knew that this could be a good thing and bad thing; he wasn't sure which one it was at the moment. He smirked and took off again; heading for the river he knew was near. He knelt down to get a drink, making sure his senses were in high alert. A snap behind him made him stand at lightning speed, shocked when he heard the startled cry coming from behind him. Placing his hand on his sword he turned, blue eyes met amber, a young girl of about twenty years old stared at him, glancing between him and his hand on the sword. She took a step back, her hair falling into her face. Kenshin reached out toward her and she backed up.

"Kaoru! Run!" Kenshin turned as did the girl, a boy of about the same age was staring between him and the girl. Realizing what was going on, Kenshin made to grab the girl but she was already gone. He turned and watched the two vampires disappear into the night.

"Damn!" Kenshin took off toward the lake, hoping that his party was there. He really didn't want to take on two powerful vampires; he didn't even know if either of them had technicks. He burst into the clearing with the lake and spun around widely looking for his companions.

"Kenshin, what is it? What's wrong?" Misao was the first one to him.

"Vampires, two, they took off toward the eastern area, one girl one boy. The girl was right in front of me, but she must have just fed, her eyes were blue, not gold, like most are."

"What? But vampires always have red or gold eyes; even when they just feed, she must not have been a vampire." Sano had walked over, Hiko was not far behind.

"Well this one did! Her eyes, they were blue with gold around the pupil and around the edge. Trust me she was about four feet in front of me before another vampire called out to her to run. I didn't get a good look at him though."

Hiko stepped up, "Okay, let the hunt begin, we need to find those vampires. Everyone, group together and stay in tight formation. Don't run off alone and absolutely no heroics, _none_…Got it?"

Everyone nodded, Misao went to stand over near Hiko, they were always paired up because Misao was the newest member of the group. She had the least experience, so she went with one of the strongest. She had gone with Kenshin last time, so this time it was Hiko's turn. Sano stood by Kenshin, ready to get going.

"Good, let's find them, now!"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"Soujiro, why did you do that, now he has seen you too, instead of only me?"

"Because, he would have killed you, I had to distract him somehow!" He stumbled; Kaoru stopped and steadied him, waiting for him to catch his bearings.

"We have to warn the others, I think this hunt has just been cancelled. Let's split up. I will go to Shishio, you go and get Aoshi, Tsubame should be with him, alright?" He nodded in reply then took off to the west. Kaoru nodded to herself then stopped and listened, there were no footsteps following her. Kaoru took off toward the forest in the north, hoping to catch Shishio before he went off and disappeared like he normally did.

"Shishio, you'd better be here or I swear, you are so going to die." Kaoru couldn't help but mumble under her breath. Kaoru broke into a clearing and saw Shishio about to begin to feed.

"Put a hold on it, we have company. And it is defiantly not the good or pleasant kind. I guarantee it." Shishio dropped the deer and it dashed away.

"You're not hurt are you? If something hurt you I'll tear it to shreds."

"No but I was seen, by a seeker. I don't know what would have happened if Soujiro hadn't distracted him at the last second. I am pretty sure he went and got help also. This is bad we need to get back to the safe house. I sent Soujiro to get Aoshi, Tsubame should be with him; I hope he will make it to them in time."

Shishio nodded, "As long as you are not hurt. He didn't get a hold of you at all did he? Maybe he doesn't know for sure whether or not you are a vampire."

"Well I don't think he knew it at first, but when Soujiro appeared I think it removed all doubt from his mind. I think my eyes through him off because I just fed so they were my normal blue color." Shishio opened his mouth to reply, before closing it abruptly.

"Shit!" Shishio took off, grabbing Kaoru on his way, taking off into the woods.

The scent hit her right as they broke the tree line. Kaoru looked behind her and saw four figures brake into the other side of the clearing.

"Four, three males, one female," Shishio just nodded at the information. Kaoru took her hand from his and started running on her own.

"We have to beat them to Aoshi, Tsubame and Soujiro!"

"Where are they?" Kaoru concentrated on her friends, trying to pin their location, it was something most female vampires could do if they were of age, but not males. It was something that really helped when looking for friends, family or children, so that was why only the older females had it. If they had been changed before puberty, then they didn't acquire it.

"In the forest to the east, closer to the river!" Shishio nodded and changed direction slightly.

"Head to the widest part of the river, if we can't outrun them, then we can definitely out jump them." Kaoru nodded her assent to the plan and fell instep beside him.

"How could they possibly outrun us though?"

"They can't, but they can distract us."

Kaoru instantly understood.

Blood.

All they had to do was spill either spill the blood of one of there own or find the nearest animal. That would distract any hungry vampire. With a jolt, Kaoru realized that she had stopped Shishio before he had started to feed. She turned to find him already looking at her.

"If they do that, then whatever you do, you must keep running. No stopping, not for anything. You got me?" Kaoru was already shaking her head.

"No, I won't leave you on your own; they would kill you there are four of them and one of you. At least if I am with you, then you have a chance of living!"

"No! Kaoru, I will not have you dying with me, if I have to die then I will take some of them with me, and make sure my coven is safe. You must take care of the coven, you are the next strongest other then me." Shishio looked at her again. "I will not let you die if I can help it, you know that."

Kaoru glared at him and slid to a stop.

"Kaoru!"

"Run! Now! They can't distract me, I just fed, I will let them see me and then take off in a different direction. I'm the fastest runner in the group anyway; I can make it, now go!"

Shishio slid to a stop twenty or so feet in front of her.

"Kaoru, I order you to get moving!"

Kaoru glared at him, "Since when do I listen to orders, now leave!" Kaoru through her arms out in front of her, knocking him deeper into the forest just as the seekers broke the tree line behind her. She smirked as she realized she had knocked him out of their visibility rage. He sent up a howl of rage and concern then with one last glance at her, took off in the other direction. She had gotten the message that he had silently sent to her, 'you'd better survive.' Kaoru tensed and started to turn around, not wanting to face what was behind her.

Ha ha ha ha! Clify! Please Review! Tell me what you think and anything I can improve on! I really like this story and I am so glad that I have gotten back my writing abilities. I went into a depression and lost all the will to write. But now it's back and it's better than ever so let me know how it was so I can find things to improve on.


	2. Savior in Disguise

Sfof: Okay, here is the next bit to the story. I really like where it is going, it is coming along a lot better then I thought it would. I have been brainstorming during school and reading some fanfic's to get some ideas for what to write. If you have any ideas please let me know, I am always open to suggestions. Well here it is!

**Chapter 2: Savior in disguise.**

"There!" Kenshin turned to look in the direction Misao was pointing at. The young girl that he had run into before was standing alone with her back to them.

"Look around; there must be more of them. We saw two, not just one. The other one was a male, where did he go?"

Kenshin tensed as he noticed the girls muscles clench, knowing she was about to turn around. He waited and noticed her hesitation. _So she knows it's me, _he thought, _I wonder what she will decide to do. I wonder why she didn't attack me, she knew what I was. _

She turned and all Kenshin could do was stare. Before he had not gotten a good look at her because she was to close and he did not want to let his guard down. Now however, he looked straight at her. Their eyes met and held neither one able to look away. She stared at him, not bothering to mask the fact that she was scared. She knew she was outnumbered. She tensed and he took notice of the way her feet pivoted.

"She's gonna run!" All of them tensed and flew after her, following her every move. She ducked and wove through almost anything she could get near, trying to get us off her back.

"Why isn't she attacking us?!" Misao yelled from my left, I noticed her hesitation and started to feel some myself. The young girl couldn't have been more then eighteen or nineteen when she had been changed. She was not making any hostile move, just trying to get us off her.

"What do we do, Kenshin, Hiko?" Sano was looking between both of us. I made a move to speak when I heard the vampire scream out. All of our heads whipped back to the girl, noticing at once what had caused her to call out. She had a long gash going up her leg, blood running freely from the wound. I looked at Hiko unsure of what to do. I could read the unsure look in his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Catch her, don't hurt her. We just need to catch her, something about her seems off."

Nods were my only reply as all of us moved in a round formation around the girl. She looked confused for a moment before picking up speed. We surrounded her and moved into formation. I was directly behind the girl, the rest fanned out in front of me on both sides. The blood was still running down her leg, not slowing in the slightest. I nodded my head and jumped forward, the girl ducked under my arms and moved even faster.

"This isn't working all we are doing is scaring her even more so then before."

I had to agree with whoever had spoken, the vampire was absolutely terrified.

"Try again, this time we will close in closer then before, she is losing a lot of blood, she must have just fed! If we don't catch her soon then she will get to hungry and become hostile toward us." Kenshin sped up and noticed the others follow suit.

"But shouldn't she already be hostile toward us. We are chasing her, she's been hurt and obviously there are others around here that she is trying to protect, why isn't she attacking us?" Misao groaned as the girl took off in yet another direction.

"I don't know, just catch her and then maybe we will find out!" Hiko broke in and moved closer to the girl. Kenshin did as well and tried to draw her attention; she ignored him and tried to push herself even faster. The rest moved in and Kenshin moved forward and caught the girl in his arms, noticing that she was about to fall unconscious. She struggled minimally and then fell quiet in his arms.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you, it's alright…" she slumped, unconscious in his arms. He wondered what was wrong with her.

"Let's get her to Meg, she has lost a whole lot of the blood that she had in her."

Kenshin jumped as Sano appeared behind him, looking at the girl. Misao came up as well, looking at the girl with sorrow.

"Why did we chase her, obviously she isn't a threat to us or to humans. She and her family are in this forest because they feed on animals, not humans. Why else would they be in the forest. She got hurt because of us, we should heal her then leave her and her family alone."

"Lets get her back to the house, she lost a lot of blood…"

"Ugh.." Kaoru stirred as she heard the many voices talking around her, wishing they would just shut up so that she could sleep.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I say we should just leave her and her vampire family alone."

"They must feed on animals because the only blood I found in her was animal blood."

"We need to get her more blood."

"But it's day. How can we all of the animals are going back home to their burrows."

"I don't know."

"Mmmmm," Kaoru moved again as she heard more voices join in.

"Hey she's waking up!"

Kaoru opened her eyes only to close them quickly again as to much light flooded into her vision.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to move the light."

Kaoru tried again and succeeded in opening her eyes seeing four faces in her view. She was hungry, and she knew that they were all human. If they didn't leave soon then she would be overcome by hunger and attack them.

"You need to leave…I am Hungry…go away…" Her voice came out broken and cracked from disuse. She wondered how long she had been unconscious.

"Kenshin, Misao, Sano, out, go tell Hiko she is awake." Sano and Misao moved to leave but Kenshin stayed where he was.

"Kenshin, if you don't leave she will attack us all, and I don't think she wants to. I need to give her some blood and the best blood to give her is mine, because I am volunteering." The woman turned her back to get some tools to draw some of her blood for Kaoru to drink.

Kaoru starred in shock at the woman that was offering her blood to her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Usually the hunters just killed and asked questions later. She didn't understand. The only reason they could want her alive is for her to tell about the other vampires and she would rather die than betray them.

"No…give her mine." The woman dropped her tools with a crash and turned sharply to look at the man. Kaoru also turned to look at the man.

"I want to give her my blood, don't worry about the tools I'll just let her bight me." Kaoru hid a smile at the way that sounded. He sounded like he was talking about a pet.

"Go ahead and go out with Sano, I'll stay with her tonight." The woman looked like she was about to argue, then thought better of it and walked out of the room. Kaoru watched her go, wondering about this odd behavior.

"What is your name?" Kaorus' head snapped around so fast that if she had been human she surely would have gotten whiplash. She stared at the man, wondering when he would get violent and mean.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know your name. My name is Kenshin Himura, will you please tell me yours?"

A cry broke out from Kaorus' throat and she was on the opposite side of the room in seconds. Kenshin moved away from her with his hands up, yet ready to get a weapon if he needed on.

"You're the battosai, the hitokiri battosai. You've killed more creatures than anyone else! Stay away from me, or kill me, but stop acting like your nice, when you're not. I saw you slaughter eight vampire lords just because you came across the meeting. They weren't even feeding. I had just been created when I saw it happen, you killed my mentor!"

Kenshin's face drained of all color. He did not expect her to know him let alone have seen his work. The girl watched him, obviously ready to bolt at the slightest inclination from him. He moved forward a step and the girl flew to the corner opposite him. She was bracing herself against the wall and looked about ready to collapse. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were red, the weakest state. She need blood now or she was going to die.

"Please I'm not going to hurt you, just trust…" The rest was cut off by a loud crash. The window next to Kaoru blew inward and six vampires stepped into the room.

"Kaoru!?" One vampire broke off and ran to the girl in the corner. Kenshin heard the door behind him bang open and didn't have to look to know that his friends were behind him.

"Kaoru please be okay! Kaoru, you need to look at me! Damn! We need blood she is fading fast!" Four of the vampires rushed out of the room leaving only two. The male next to her pulled her into his lap. "Kaoru, don't die, don't you dare die. Why did you do that, you should have just let them catch me." A young female vampire went next to him and he moved the girl into her lap and stood up.

"Why!? What has she done to you!? Did she even attack any of you!?" He dropped into a fighting form and stared at us.

"Shishio! We don't have time, Soujiro and them aren't going to make it. She needs blood NOW!"

"But we don't have any! Go try and find some, a mouse, a mole anything!" The vampire turned back to the girl and picked her up, ready to jump out.

Kenshin stepped forward, "Wait."

The man turned snarling at him, warning him to stay away. Kenshin put his hands up, in a gesture of peace.

"Animal blood won't save her, she is too far gone, she needs human blood, or she will die."

"Shishio, put me down. You need to just let me go. It's okay, I don't mind." The voice was small and almost impossible to hear. Everyone looked and the girl in his arms. Her soft eyes were open and even the pupils were red. She was almost gone. The vampires that left all came back with nothing, not even a mouse. Everything was safe in it's home for the coming winter. A cry behind Kenshin drew his attention. Hiko was looking on in shock, as with the others but Sano, Megumi and Misao, all looked sad and hurt. The man looked down at the girl with an agonized look. The young vampire female cried out and took off into the woods.

"Shishio, go after her…you need to take care of the rest…of the family. It's okay, it's not your fault, this was my decision. Go." The man looked at her in more pain then Kenshin had ever seen on the face of anyone, human or not.

He nodded, "I will honor your last wish." He kissed her on the forehead as he set her down and took of into the forest with a loud cry of anguish. Kaoru nodded at the others to follow. All of them but one did so.

"Kaoru, no, Kaoru!" The tallest stepped forward, then fell to his knees, staring at the girl, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Kenshin looked at the man and heard the crys of the family, finally he made his decision and moved toward the girl. The man didn't even move, he knew his friend was dying anyway. He kneeled down to the girl and helped her sit up. She stared at him in wonder.

"Take my blood, heal yourself." Kenshin took out a knife and drew it across his colar bone. The blood seeped out, but still the girl shook her head.

"No, it could kill you, I will not." Kenshin pulled her forward. Her struggles were minimal. The vampires came back into view having heard the conversation. Kaoru struggled as much as she could, but he still pulled her forward and held her in place above the cut.

Kaoru held her breath and looked anywhere but the blood. But the man put his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her face forward till her lips touched the fresh blood. Kaoru licked it off of her lips and tried even harder to pull away.

"It's okay, I am offering my blood to you, take it and live, Kaoru. You need it, I do not want you to die." He pressed her closer to him so that her body was flush against hers and pushed her lips onto the cut.

"Drink, Kaoru."

Kaoru shivered at the effect his voice had on her and still refused. He lowered his head till his lips were touching her ear.

"Drink." Kaoru gasped as his lips brushed across her ear and the blood entered her open mouth. Unable to stop herself, Kaoru started to drink.

* * *

Sfof: Cliffy! Hehehe! Well, what did you think? R&R Please!


	3. Author's Note

Hey all! Sfof here, I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to start working on my stories again! Yay! Ya I know I have been gone for like ever, but I graduated High school, and now I am married as well. I have missed writing, but I had a lot of depression and things going on in my life that made it hard. But...now I'm back and ready to write again. I will be going over my stories and reviewing them, fixing mistakes and adding a little, especially to the smaller chapters. Thanks to all of you for your kindness, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
